


The Snow Prince

by YeungMaiSu



Series: Crossing the Divide [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-20
Updated: 2000-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeungMaiSu/pseuds/YeungMaiSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This poem is the second part of my Crossing the Divide series.  Fraser, Kowalski, Vecchio and the others belong to Alliance Communications and the great Pauls (both Haggis and Gross).</p><p>As always, for Cindy, VJ and Sophie. I would also like to send a special thank you to Frasrgrl. Karol, my hat's off to you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Snow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is the second part of my Crossing the Divide series. Fraser, Kowalski, Vecchio and the others belong to Alliance Communications and the great Pauls (both Haggis and Gross).
> 
> As always, for Cindy, VJ and Sophie. I would also like to send a special thank you to Frasrgrl. Karol, my hat's off to you.

  
  
  
Mother left me first.  
  
Then father, my grandparents, Victoria.  
  
Even Ray Vecchio.  
  
Being the coward that I am.  
  
I ran deep into myself.  
  
To places so dark, I could never find my way home.  
  
And built walls higher about my heart and froze whatever feelings remained.  
  
There I hid in my fortress of ice. Allowed no entry from outside.  
  
Became logical.  
  
Rigid.  
  
Detached.  
  
Cold.  
  
Dead.  
  
Until you, Stan.  
  
Came into my life and became my Ray.  
  
Please Ray. Hold me. Want me. Need me. Love me.  
  
Let me melt in your arms.  
  
Let me find a home here with you.  
  



End file.
